The Torturing
by Garace
Summary: Sam Winchester x reader story. Reader is captured by a spirit when she has a crush on Sam. Will the capturing make Sam come out with his true feelings? Female reader, badly written graphic violence. Rated T, minor language, don't own supernatural. As much as I wish. One shot


The Torturing

You stare down at your black high top converse, the rain slides off of your leather jacket and drips onto the back of your jeans. It's one of your down days, when you get out your dad's old jacket and remember.

It was your birthday, (birth date) when those demons had to attack and kill your mom, your dad and your little sister (s/n).

Sam and Dean Winchester had picked you up a while back, bringing you in as one of their own. They trained you up and you're pretty skilled for never hunting before.

Sam and Dean were supposed to be picking you up to take you back to the bunker. You begged and _begged_ to go the Grocery store. Dean wanted pie and Sam wanted whatever rabbit food he ate. So they agreed and dropped you off.

Instead of trying to distract yourself, you stand there and think. The memories come flashing back as you try and steady yourself.

The roar of the Impala brings you back down to Earth. You slide into the backseat and set the bags down beside you.

"What the hell happened to five minutes?"

"Sorry (Y/N), traffic is bad." Sam looks back at you. "Why didn't you wear a raincoat?"

"Because it wasn't raining when we left," you peel off your wet leather jacket and throw it on the seat beside you. "Duh Sammy. How was traffic bad? The population here is like 300."

Dean raises his eyebrows at you. You had told him of your crush and he supported you of it.

You shake him off and roll your eyes. He smirks and starts to drive. You throw your head back and close your eyes.

Sam looks back at you, his eyes lingering on your face for a second too long. He likes you too but is too afraid to tell you anything.

After a while, you get to the bunker. Dean pulls into the garage and they both help you carry the wet plastic bags inside.

"Thanks," you say as they set them on the kitchen table.

"Yeah no problem," Sam says and then heads into the library.

Dean stays in the kitchen, poking in all the bags. "He totally likes you."

"Shut up Dean," you say under you breath.

"I'm just pointing out an obvious fact," Dean pulls out his container of pie.

"Shut up," you say again.

Dean laughs and grabs a fork. "You guys would be perfect together."

"Can you ever mind your own buisness?" you put the fresh fruit in a wicker basket.

"No," Dean cracks open the container. "I'm setting you guys up."

"No you're not," you whack him upside the head as you brush past to put the milk in the fridge.

Dean rolls his eyes and sits down on a bar stool. "Yes I am."

"Whatever you want," you say softly.

You make dinner for them, spaghetti with meat balls. Dean loves your cooking, so does Sam.

"This is awesome, (Y/N)." Sam slurps up a noodle and smiles up at you.

You blush and turn around. "Thanks Sammy."

Dean winks at you where Sam can't see it. You roll your eyes, "so when's the next case?"

"There's a spirit in the next town over, reported sightings." Sam pulls up his laptop.

"When are we going?" You slide the red stained pot into the soapy water of the sink.

"Tomorrow morning, why don't you go get some dry clothes?" Sam says softly, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Yeah good idea," you roll your eyes and walk out of the kitchen.

You climb the stairs and push open the door to your room. It's pretty simple, it has the comforter off of your old bed and clothes in the closet. You put on your favorite purple pajamas and an old t-shirt. Then you start to walk downstairs back into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean are putting their plates in the sink. "We're watching TV in my room, wanna come?" Dean slides his arm around your shoulder.

"Sure," you laugh and lean into him.

Dean puts on Lord of the Rings and you all crowd on the bed. You notice that Sam's side is pressed up against yours. You're sandwhiched between Sam and Dean.

Your eyes slowly start to drift close and Dean covers you with a blanket. "I think (Y/N) is asleep."

"Yeah I think so too," Sam said softly. "God she's beautiful."

"Dude you so like her," Dean laughed.

You felt a hand brush your hair back. "Yeah I do."

"Then I think you should take her to bed," Dean said.

You felt strong arms picking you up and carrying you back to your room. Sam placed you under your covers before hesitating and kissing your forehead.

"Good night (Y/N)," Sam whispered softly. Then he turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

When you woke up, you sat up and rubbed your head. _How the hell did I get back here?_ All you remember was falling asleep in Dean's bed.

You quickly took a shower and packed a bag. You dressed in warm red flannel, you now dried leather jacket, jeans and your converse.

Then you met Dean and Sam downstairs, they were both ready to go. You fell into step awkwardly beside Sam.

All three of you guys checked the supplies before heading out. The drive to the next town over turned out to be three hours long.

"When are we going to be there?" You groaned and fell over sideways.

"In fifteen minutes," Dean said. He has a lot of patience with you, suprizingly.

You pulled out your phone and played a game until you got there. Dean rolled the Impala to a stop.

"How many hotel's are there again?" Dean looked over at Sam.

"Two, the best one is on the far side of town," Sam said softly.

Dean pulled the Impala into gear and started the drive to the far side of town. The hotel was obviously well taken care of, you always got the pullout couch.

You plopped down on the couch. "Why do I always get the couch?"

"Because we say so." Dean grinned, "unless you want to share with Sam."

"Shut up," you shoved your bag under the coffee table. "So what do we know about this spirit?"

"It has kidnapped three girls so far, Taylor Shellbridge, Samantha Louise and Amanda Mars." Sam started to set his laptop on the kitchen table.

"Anything in common?" You sat down across from him and set up your laptop.

"Not that I can see, one's blonde, another's a red head and one has black hair." Sam looked up at you, his brown eyes sparkling.

You quickly looked down, "well that makes our job a little bit harder."

Dean looked up at you two from laying on his stomach. "You guys are a bunch of nerds."

"Well these nerds have saved your life," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Dean said and pulled out his phone.

You researched on it for a while before all three of you went to check out in the library. All three girls had been tortured to death, they were all found in an abandon were house. No finger prints at all.

So you, Sam and Dean went to check out the were house. Most of the machines hadn't been worked in about fifteen years.

Right as you passed through a doorway, the spirit passed through you and knocked you out cold why you were away from Sam and Dean. The one thing Sam and Dean didn't research was that this spirit went for lonely, sad, girls.

When you woke up, you were chained to a wall and your mouth was taped over with duct tape.

The spirit walked toward you, a knife dangling in his hand. Your flannel was off and on the floor. He cut through your t-shirt, drawing a thin line off blood on your ribcage.

You screamed through your duct tape gag. The spirit was slicing at your untouched skin. Soon, tears were streaming down your face and mixing in with the blood.

The spirit disapeered for periods of time, each time he came back the torturing got worse.

Soon, he disapeered into a ball of flames. Sam and Dean would be here soon.

Sam.

God you missed him so much, you just wanted to wrap up in his strong arms and never let go.

Dean ran in a while later. "Sam! She's in here!"

Sam pushed passed Dean and his face went pale. "(Y/N), oh God." He cupped your bloody face. "Dean find the keys."

Dean was scrambling around the spirits den for the keys until he found them. Sam held you up everytime Dean unlocked your arms and legs.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Sam whispered and slowly sank down to the floor with your limp body.

You leaned over and vomited up blood. Dean gave Sam a worried look, "let's (Y/N) to the car."

Sam picked you up again and hurried back to the Impala. Sam laid you down in the backseat while Dean drove.

"I'm going to have to sew up some of these cuts," Sam brushed your hair back and put his hand on your cheek.

You only groaned in response and spit up some more blood. "Sammy..."

"I'm here (Y/N)," Sam said softly. "Dean we need to go back to the hotel."

Dean drove like a madman back to the hotel and Sam carried you inside. "Hand in there (Y/N)," he whispered softly.

He placed you down as softly as he could on his bed. Then he got a needle and some dental floss. "This might hurt (Y/N)," he whispered.

Dean sat down beside you and held your hand. "(Y/N), why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Sam looked up from stitching up a cut on your ribcage.

"T-the spirit only went for sad and lonely girls." Dean said and looked up at Sam.

He stopped stitching and took your hand. "(Y/N) really? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you guys worry too much," is what you were able to choke out.

"We're always open to talk," Sam brushed your hair back.

You start to cry again and Sam starts to sew up your cuts again. Dean gets you a cup of coffee. After Sam is done sewing, he lets you sit in his bed.

Dean gets up to take a shower and leaves you both alone. Sam gingerly wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead.

"(Y/N), I have to tell you something." Sam rubs your back slowly and pulls you into his lap.

"What is it?" You ask out shakily.

"Ever since you got taken by that damn spirit. I had been meaning to tell you that- that I like you..." Sam said softly, "and I hope you feel the same."

You were a bit shell shocked, but you recovered quickly. You gently took Sam's chin and brought his lips down to yours. "I feel the same," you said after you pulled away.

Dean coughs awkwardly in the doorway, "so my plan worked."

You burry your face in Sam's neck and laugh. "Thanks Dean."

Then he actually turns around to take a shower. Sam piles a bunch of blankets on you and then kisses your forehead. "Good night (Y/N)." Then he goes to sit on the couch.

"Where are you going?" You say with a hint of your regular attitude in it. "You're sleeping with me Sammy."

Sam pulls off his flannel, unbuttons his jeans and slides in next to you. "That's more like it."

You kiss his jaw bone, "I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too," Sam whispers back.

 **Hello everybody! This is my first _ x reader story and my first Supernatural story so I hope you like it. Please review what pairing you want next. No smut it has to be a one-shot and a pairing with the fandoms on the list on my profile.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
